


Sullied

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Angels and Demons Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, But Can Be Read as Gen Though, Forced Prostitution, Gangs, Implied Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M, Mafia Leader Sam, Prostitute Garth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Sam L. Wesson cleans out Michael's less than clean brothel.





	Sullied

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to being severely bored in class, threatening to fall asleep in front of the teacher, so in a fit of desperation, started writing, because that was something I could get away with rather than going on my mobile device so blatantly.
> 
> Thanks again to KaenNoMai for her contagious enthusiasm and verification that this wasn't complete bullcrap
> 
> It's a little short, but come on, we all (myself included) should have expected that this was bound to happen, despite my now broken record (of trying to post anything with at least a 1k word count)

  Sam sighed, stretching out his muscles. While taking Dean’s advice to do the dirty work had been fruitful at some aspects, it had been downright tiring at others.

  Wipings his hands on the pristine white handkerchief Azazel handed him, he overwatched the rest of his men clear out the brothel. Sam took a step back, letting Talley dispose of the body at his feet.

  Movement from the corner of his eyes had Sam turning. He regarded the thin prostitute warily making her way closer. She still stopped a good distance away, nonetheless. Behind her, the rest of the prostitutes huddled together, eyes trained on them.

  “Are you--” She cleared her throat, her face pale. Clutching her hands tighter to hide the tremors Sam had already caught a glimpse of, she continued, faux firmness steadying her tone. “Are you going to kill us or let us go?” ‘ _ To the streets,’  _ went unsaid aloud.

  He didn’t miss the weary resignation behind the fear in her eyes either.

  Tossing the now red kerchief carelessly over his shoulder, knowing it would be cleaned along with the rest of the mess by his men, he craned his neck. His nostrils flared on an exhale when his joints cracked satisfyingly.

  A male prostitute - equally stick thin - came up to him. His head was bowed, a bowl of water in his hands. Raising his eyebrow by a margin, he willingly dipping his hands in the water, rinsing them free from the remnants of the blood. Sam made a mental note to ask Dean if this… Garth… had always been this skinny. There was no way his brother didn’t let his nurturing instinct come out over this man. 

  Drying his hands on the fresh towel Garth offered him, he looked back at the woman. When he spoke though, he addressed Azazel.

  “What’s our status with Rowena?” Sam heard Azazel take a step closer behind him.

  “She’s bringing in good money. But she could do better.” Nodding knowingly. he narrowed his eyes at the female prostitute.

  “My men will take you to your new workplace.” He looked over to the rest of the group, including them in the conversation. “And home, if you don’t have a place to stay. You’ll be treated fairly, and will earn a steady income. I can guarantee you, it would be loads better than whatever sad excuse Michael had let his men run over here.” 

  Never had Sam had a need to wish for eyes on the back of his head before. He’d been well trained to make up for the lack of it. But at that moment, he wished he could properly scrutinize Azazel when his right hand heard his specific choice of words.

  Whatever expression, Azazel would have masked it. 

  It was the presence of the mask that was all that Sam desired, however.

  Garth’s eyes flickered behind him, as if reading his thoughts.

  Before him, the woman bowed her head. Fear, respect, resignation, whatever the motivation. Sam knew Dean wouldn’t have to worry about these people’s lives any longer. The woman would find out Sam’s meaning for herself when she realized that she, nor the others, would no longer be delegated to selling her body for sex. Unless any of them wanted to. Strip clubs were a lot more easier to handle when the police and paperwork got involved. The rest, Rowena could and would cover it up. That was all that mattered.

  On a grander scale, they were one step closer to finishing their clean up operation. They weren’t anywhere near close to finishing, but with this direct attack on Michael’s brothel, it wouldn’t be long before everyone started to actively react.

  No matter what, Sam and Dean would be ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, here is a proper summary that I hadn't posted up front because I didn't wanna give things away:
> 
> Sam L. Wesson cleans out a less than clean brothel run indirectly by an unknowing Michael.


End file.
